


30 Years of Disagreements

by Party_Flavor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Flavor/pseuds/Party_Flavor
Summary: A walk through Alexander and Aaron's relationship, the beginning, the downfall, and the unavoidable  outcome. Or: the many things in which Hamilton and Burr disagreed over the years and how it all ended.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta and my first language is not english, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes along the way.

_I hadn’t slept in a week, I was weak, I was awake…_

Alexander Hamilton was on his junior year of college, doing a double major and keeping an excellent average so he could keep receiving the scholarship that paid his fees and his food, even though as of late he hadn’t been spending that much on the latter. The year was about to finish, and he had so many things to work on he barely stopped to go to the bathroom, not to mention he had been consuming so much coffee it was easier to just stay at the small coffee shop next door. I was on one of those afternoons that his life changed forever.

About to finish an essay, Alexander was startled by the ring of the bell that indicated when a costumer came in. At the exact moment he saw who it was he cursed his pitiful appearance, the dark bags under his eyes and his dirty hair that screamed in agony at the precarious conditions of hygiene and care Alexander was making it endure. Regardless, he saved his work and stood up, because he knew he would never forgive himself if he wasted this opportunity. He swallowed his nerves, attempted to look halfway decent and approached the guy.  

“Um, excuse me. Are you Aaron Burr?” Alex, of course, already knew the answer to that, but it seemed the least awkward way to start a conversation with his idol. The man raised an eyebrow and turned towards him, somewhat hesitantly.

“Who’s asking?” Alexander then cursed himself inwardly, you should have started there, you idiot!

“Right, I’m Alexander Hamilton, It’s an honour to meet you” Burr laughed his own anxiety away and outstretched his hand, and Hamilton screamed in his head, wondering if that was how teenagers felt when they met their favourite boy bands, he then hurried to wipe the sweat off his hand against his jeans and shake Burr’s hand for a little while longer than necessary.

“I’m getting nervous…”

“In Princeton you’re a hero!” Alex couldn’t help himself. “You graduated so fast, and with such good grades! In freshman year I thought it would take a bit of effort, but now it seems outright impossible! Please, tell me your secret!” His eyes twinkled with such admiration that Burr couldn’t help but feel endearment towards the short man; however, as Aaron focused on the question his eyes darkened a bit.  

“I was my parents dying wish…”

“You’re an orphan like me! That makes so much sense! I just wish there was a way we could prove that we can do so much more than anyone ever bet!” Hamilton spoke with such enthusiasm, everyone in the shop was now staring at them in amazement. There was a moment of silence where Aaron Burr was completely speechless. “I’m sorry, was that a bit insensitive?” Alex cringed inwardly at his own lack of tact. Burr just laughed.

“You want advice? Talk less, Hamilton” it was said without any resentment or ill intent, in fact, Alex could detect a bit of amusement behind the words, so he knew Burr was actually trying to help, still he was put off by it.

“What?”

“With time you learn telling everyone what you think is counterproductive.” Alexander spent a long while trying to make sense of the words, but suddenly Burr’s watch started beeping and the other opened his eyes wide, remembering a very important appointment.

“Listen Alex, I’ve really got to go, but maybe some other day I can buy you a drink?” Hurriedly, Burr used the pen in his pocket and stormed off the shop. The bell was set off again, but Alexander paid it no mind, he was too busy staring at the napkin he’d been given, with Aaron Burr’s ( _the_ Aaron Burr’s) number on it. If this was a dream he didn’t want to wake up. If this was a dream he hadn’t really written his essay, and he needed to wake up now! He pinched himself and discovered he really was awake.

He sat down again, with the useless intent of finishing the text, as his concentration had left with Aaron Burr. Furthermore, his brain was stuck rewinding the last five minutes over and over again not to mention his heart was beating so fast it hurt, the napkin still clutched firmly in his hands. It seemed impossible that he had just met Aaron Burr, better yet, that Aaron Burr had given him his number and offered to take him on a date! Had he accidentally wandered into an alternate dimension where the odds where actually in his favour?

As the excitement wore off he remembered Burr’s words, a feeling of strangeness settling in his stomach. Could it be that he really thought that? It was such a… weird to say the least, way of living. How could someone stand for nothing? Keep his opinions quiet? Alexander was alive right now because he never kept quiet, because he always fought for his ideas outspokenly.

It didn’t matter, though. He had Aaron Burr’s number and he was possibly going on a date with him (was it a date? It seemed like it). With that on his mind, Alex asked for another espresso and continued writing furiously, there was no time to waste!


	2. Chapter 2

_We keep meeting_

The next time they met, oddly, was in Princeton, in the line for inscriptions to the annual debate convention. Hamilton was signing up to one table each day for the duration of the event, carefully picking those that would give them extra credit for his classes; nevertheless, that was not the reason he was signing up, in fact he had participated and won an outstanding participation award every year, thus the extra credit was just an added bonus (one he could really use).

Aaron Burr was part of the jury, and he had been invited this year along with other students that graduated around the same time he had. For the phase of inscription, they were required to accept or reject candidates according to their history and the potential they had, after all not everyone could be allowed to participate or it would be a complete mess.

It was coincidence, or perhaps destiny, that the lady sorting the line of students assigned Hamilton to Burr for audition. Alexander was so focused on his speech, the papers he would be presenting, and how much the credits would help his grades, that he only noticed Burr when the other called his attention.

“Alexander Hamilton?”

“Aaron Burr!”

They stared at each other in disbelief for half a second.

“I don’t know why I’m so surprised” then said Burr, recalling the incident in the cafeteria.

“Me neither to be honest, it would be really odd if you weren’t among the invited graduates of your time”

“So, Hamilton, which tables will you be participating in?” Burr looked at the screen of his computer and clicked a few times.

“Women’s rights on Thursday, National Debt in Friday, International conflicts in Saturday and Civil War on Sunday” He hadn’t even breath! Burr raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

“Are you sure you can keep up with all of that?”

“Of course I can! I started researching since the topics were announced, and last year I participated in three tables and got an award” Hamilton counted the reasons with his fingers and paced back and forth. “Not to mention I’m used to multitasking, I’m doing a double major and my notes are all great, you can look it up. And, before you mention how I need to focus on my subjects, this will actually give me extra credit”

Burr smirked in amusement as he watched the other one ramble and attack all the possible counterarguments he could think of, and he immediately knew he would be a fool to leave Alexander out.

“Alright Hamilton, I’ll sign you up”

For a minute or so the only sounds between them were Aaron’s fingers pressing the keys and clicking here and there, and the distant voices from the other judges interviewing people. Alexander wondered if this was a good time to bring up their 'date' but quickly decided against it. Still, he decided to small talk.

“So, can I know your personal opinion on any of the matters, Sir?” He put a tone of fake seriousness. Aaron smiled, and thought for a few seconds.

“Well… I've always been interested in international conflicts. I think we should stop intervening in foreign wars except when it comes to selling weapons, it worked wonders for Switzerland to be neutral during WW2 and besides, american soldiers won't be sacrificed”

Hamilton did not entirely agree, but he didn't think that was the time to engage in a discussion, so he just shrugged.

“You’re entitled to your opinion; I guess”

“Well, you’re officially in the system, Hamilton. I will see you on Thursday”

“Or maybe before that?” Alexander hurried to say, before he was dismissed. Aaron panicked for a second as he thought about the appropriate way to answer to that. He faked tranquility by looking at his watch.

“I’m free tomorrow afternoon”

“Great! I’ll call you” then Hamilton hurried to leave before he could mess anything up.

The crowd around him, all the voices and the faces seemed to be invisible, as the reality of what had just happened sinked in Alexander’s brain. It didn’t take him too long to realize he was in big, big trouble, for one he had no idea the kind of place Aaron Burr would like nor the kind of atmosphere that was appropriate for their meeting. Was this even a date? Or just a meeting between friends? Were they even friends? But more importantly: Was Burr even single? For all he knew he would get a call from Burr’s jealous partner demanding he backed off.  

There was only one alternative: He had to call Lafayette. There was no one else that could possibly help him in this situation. He took out his phone.

_‘S.O.S. Date! When can U come to my place???’_

_‘OMG!! Who? When? How?’_

_‘Tomorrow!!! No time to loose!’_

_‘B there in an hour’_

Hamilton took a deep breath and he got on his bike, the wind stroking his cheeks and the speed that made the cars and buildings around him look like a blur made him feel like he was the only one near, without the rest of the world; it had a great calming effect on him. He allowed the anxious thoughts to flee his mind as he focused on the task at hand: Aaron Burr. This would be a challenge for sure.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I made it a bit larger in compensation.

_I may have punched him, it’s a blur_

 

It was incredible how a few words could stir so many emotions on him at once, relief, disappointment, rejection; he felt like he had misread the whole situation and yet he felt so happy he would get to see Burr, talk to him face to face, have a proper conversation, make eye contact and, for once, not embarrass himself (as much). Lafayette thought it was a total disaster, he had even bought chocolate ice cream. Hamilton had screamed at him to stop already. 

_‘Do you mind if I bring a friend with me?’_

Burr had written that at the same time as he begged a friend of his (the bursar) to come with. The other one was flat out refusing to intrude on Burr’s date (It _wasn’t_ a date) insisting that he really needed to get a love life (his love life was just fine, thanks).

Although Burr had said that, he wasn’t stupid, he had seen the hope and the stars on Hamilton’s eyes when he looked at him, and no one could have possibly missed the constant blushes, it was obvious Hamilton had a crush on him, but Aaron wanted them to talk, get to know each other first, without the pressure of romantic interest that was implicit on a date. Hamilton seemed like the type of guy that wanted to kiss, date and marry before next week, and Burr was worried that that kind of thing would end just as fast.

_‘Sure, no problem’_

After replying, Alexander felt like he should say something else; however, before he could blink, Lafayette had his phone. 

_‘We can hang out with a pal I know, it’ll be fun’_

It made sense, Aaron supposed, it would be weird to go just the three of them, he told his friend Hamilton would bring someone, and that got him to agree. Still Burr hadn’t expected that answer, he thought Hamilton would insist they go alone. He wasn’t complaining though, it had been his idea, and it’d be better this way.

_‘See you at 8’_

Lafayette said it was a good sign, it meant Burr had wanted a date; Hamilton answered it wasn’t a sign at all, Burr was a quiet guy, that was it. Regardless, the four of them were at a small bar around eight o'clock, they shook hands and entered the place. Hamilton lingered a bit so he could stare at Aaron freely, and Lafayette, of course, didn’t pass the chance to give him a teasing look. They sat down in a table towards the right, just under a light bulb.

“So, how’ve you been, Burr?” Hamilton started the conversation.

“Please Hamilton, call me Aaron” 

“Alexander please” 

They small talked for a little while, they talked about their life. Burr and his friend worked at the same company, they had started a few months ago and everything was perfect. Their lack of experience meant they had a low salary, but they were learning a lot and making useful connections. Lafayette was an immigrant from France, he had come to the US for college, he was seeking new ideals and experiences, and intended on going back to France once he was finished.

Before Hamilton said anything, a waiter came to take their order, he was a short guy, fairly thin, but his eyes glistened, full of dreams in such a way he caused a strong impression on everyone who met him. Alexander stared at him for a second after he left, he had a strange feeling about the guy that he couldn’t describe, but he quickly shook his head, bringing himself back to the conversation. He was next, he realized.

“Well, I’m majoring in law and literature and I’m hoping to be a prominent student, like Aaron did. I want to make an impact, rewrite the game”

At that, Burr’s friend burst out laughing.

“What?”

“You’re either really ambitious or really stupid. But I’m betting on the latter” 

“Excuse me!?” 

“You’re full of dreams, aren’t you? Sorry to break it to you but the word doesn’t work that way”

“That mind set is exactly why nothing ever changes! Everyone is too resigned to do anything, we see injustice and corruption and decide to just shut up”

“Eventually you’ll have to grow up, go back to _mom and dad_ and tell them you’ve disappointed them, get a job in a-”

He couldn't even see Alexander’s fist coming, one minute he was laughing and rambling, and the other he was getting punched in the face painfully. Hamilton was red, with an expression of pure rage. He was just barely stopping himself from doing it again and again until the other couldn’t open his mouth anymore. Lafayette was laughing and uploading pictures of the entire thing, Burr just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. In a second the waiter came to break up the fight.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave now”

His voice brought Hamilton back to reality, and with it waves of shame that washed over his entire body, his legs started trembling as he saw Burr’s face full of disappointment and embarrassment. It wasn’t his fault the other had brought up his parents, damn it! And then there was the waiter’s angry face, he must think he was some kind of brute.

“I’m sorry, honestly I’m normally not like that. Sorry for the trouble” Hamilton gave him a tip before escaping the place.

Afterwards, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning against a wall and burying his face on his hands. Way to ruin your chance, genius! He was begging the world to swallow him when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Hey. Don’t worry, I probably would have done the same thing”

He laughed. Both because the notion was ridiculous and because he was happy Burr was comforting him.

“No, you wouldn't”

“...I guess you’re right about that” Burr blushed.

They spent a few seconds in silence, just being with each other and gazing at the crescent moon, and that was worth more than hours of conversation.


End file.
